


Ready or Not

by grantaire (alli_luvv)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alli_luvv/pseuds/grantaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU in which Enjolras and Grantaire get in a fight, and Enjolras walks out. So Grantaire writes a song, which he plays with his band, Les Amis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on the song "Ready or Not" by Artist Vs Poet. Warning- Strong language is used**

“You promised, Grantaire! You fucking promised!” Enjolras screamed, snatching the nearly empty bottle out of his boyfriend’s hands. The pain in his voice was obvious. 

“I’m sorry, Enjy! I tried, I really did, but it hurt so bad. I’m too weak, Enjy. I just- I just can’t,” Grantaire slurred. He began to cry as Enjolras just shook his head and turned away.

“You can, Grantaire. You know you can! You just don’t want to. You love your wine more than me!” The blond boy began to cry silently as he walked away.

“Wait, Enjy, where are you going?” Grantaire yelled after him and began to panic. He couldn’t leave, Enjolras would never leave, no matter how screwed up Grantaire managed to be. He promised he wouldn’t leave, he promised he would always be there for him.

“To Courfeyrac’s apartment. He and Jehan said I could stay with them for a while. I’m sorry, but I just can’t be around you right now,” Enjolras said quietly, and went into their bedroom and began to pack his bag. Grantaire stumbled from the wall he had been leaning against after he had come in from the bar to the doorway of the bedroom. Enjolras was pulling all his clothes out of their closet and stuffing as much as would fit into his large red duffel bag.

“Enjy, please don’t leave me! You promised you wouldn’t!”

“I guess neither one of us can keep our promises,” Enjolras shot back, trying his best to ignore the look of utter despair on Grantaire’s face. Taire had promised him that he would try to cut back his drinking, and he had been doing so well. He had managed to cut back to one glass a day, but when he tried to go a whole day without a drop, he failed miserably. Grantaire had gone out to the bar and drunken himself nearly into a stupor after having a hard day at his job. At first, it had made Enjolras furious, but now he was just sad. No matter how much Grantaire loved him, the alcohol would always have a hold on him, and he would never be able to love Enjolras with all his soul.

When the bag was full, Enjolras heaved it over his shoulder, grabbed his phone, and tried to leave the room. Grantaire stood in his way.

“Please don’t go,” he whispered, reaching for Enjolras’s hands. Enjolras just pushed him away.

“I can’t stay. Not right now.”

“Are you- are you br-breaking up with me?” Grantaire stuttered, with tears streaming down his face.

“God no. I just can’t be here right now. I’m sorry, but I need to be away from you for a little while.” Enjolras pushed past Grantaire and stalked towards the door to their apartment.

“Will you at least be at my show tomorrow?” Grantaire asked, pleadingly. Enjolras turned to face him.

“I don’t know. Maybe. I’ll have to think about it.” And with that, he left. Grantaire threw himself down on the sofa and cried himself to sleep.

***

Grantaire woke up the next morning curled up in a ball on the couch, sunlight streaming through the windows. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned.

“Enjy? What time is it?” he called. There was no answer, which was weird. And he couldn’t smell Enjolras cooking breakfast for them, which was really weird. Enj always made breakfast.

He sat up and looked around the apartment as last night’s memories flooded back to him.

“Shit,” he breathed, remembering their horrific fight, which ended with Enjolras walking out on him.

“I really fucked up this time, didn’t I?” he said to himself. He got up and started making coffee. Grantaire poured himself a bowl of cereal, and thought about how he could try to make it better.

And then he got an idea.

He grabbed his guitar from where it stood in the corner by the couch, and began to play. Usually, he was no good at writing lyrics, only writing music, but today the words just poured out of him. He grabbed the first paper he saw and scribbled the words down before he lost them. Then he wrote the chords down above the words. 

He grabbed his phone and texted his fellow band members, calling for an emergency practice in Marius’s basement, and then he called Courfeyrac. 

“What, Taire? I just got your text. Emergency practice at Marius’s place. I’m heading over there now,” Courfeyrac sighed into the phone.

“That’s not what I’m calling about. Listen, can you and Jehan just make sure that Enjy goes to the gig tonight? I need to see him.”

“He doesn’t want to see you right now, Taire.”

“Can you guys please just get him to go to the show? I have to apologize,” Grantaire begged.

“Fine, I’ll write Jehan a note and tell him under no circumstances is Enjolras allowed to not go to the show tonight. Happy?” Grantaire grinned.

“Yes, now hurry up and get to Marius’s!”

***

That night, Grantaire, Marius, Courfeyrac, and Eponine were onstage at the Musain, setting up their instruments for their set. Grantaire looked around the room, searching for the familiar mop of blond curls. His heart dropped when he couldn’t find it.

“Is he here?” Eponine asked gently, laying a hand on Grantaire’s arm. He turned around to look at the sweet bass player with tears beginning to glisten in his eyes.

“He didn’t come,” he choked out. “Enjolras doesn’t love me anymore.” His best friend pulled him into a hug.

“He’ll be here, I know he will. He loves you more than anything,” she whispered into his ear. Courfeyrac walked up to them with his drumsticks sticking out of his back pocket. 

“I’ve got my drum kit all set to go, and Marius said he’s ready whenever you guys are. I’m sorry Taire, Jehan and I tried to get Enj to come, we really did. But the best we got from him was an ‘I’ll think about it’ before he left our place to go ‘think.’” Courf said apologetically. Grantaire pulled away from Eponine.

“It’s alright, Courf. We have to start soon,” he sighed, and stepped up to his mic.

“Good evening, Cafe Musain! I’m Grantaire, and we are Les Amis!” he announced, trying his best to sound excited. Courf counted them in and they launched into the first song of their set. When Grantaire began to sing the chorus, he looked out into the crowd. His eyes lit up as he saw the familiar boy with the mop of golden curls walk into the cafe. At the end of the song, he turned to the band.

“I know it isn’t part of the set, but can we please do the new song next?” he asked. The rest of the band nodded their consent, they could tell it was important to him. Grantaire turned back to his mic.

“Next, we’re going to do a new song that I wrote. It’s called ‘Ready or Not’, and it’s about the person who means the world to me. I really messed things up between us, and I just want to say I’m sorry. So Enjolras, this one’s for you.” They began to play the song.

_“I spent way too long last night_  
_Just trying to make things right_  
_My heart is heavy and my head is tired_  
_I’m so tired of being alone_  
_So I sat and watched you go_  
_You know you're making my heart go cold_  
_A feeling I wished I had never known_  
_But now I know_  
_I never meant to hurt us  
_ _No, I was trying to make it right.”_ Grantaire had kept his eyes down through the first verse, but when he got to the chorus, he looked up. He sang the chorus straight to Enjolras, who had made his way to the front of the stage during the first verse. He sang the rest of the song while staring straight into Enjolras’s eyes. 

_“Give me one more shot_  
_I swear that I love you_  
_'Cause you're all I'm not_  
_And if you stay_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_When you're heart's feeling heavy_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_Forgive me, forgive me_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_When you're heart's feeling heavy_  
_I'll be there for you_  
_Forgive me if you're ready  
_ _Please just stay with me tonight,”_ Grantaire sang the chorus for the final time, and when he finished, he knelt down so he was eye level with Enjolras. 

“I’m so sorry about last night. I can’t promise you that something like that won’t ever happen again, but I can promise that I will try my hardest to make sure it doesn’t,” Grantaire smiled hopefully, “Do you forgive me? Are you ready or not?”

“I forgive you, I’m ready,” Enjolras grinned widely and planted a kiss on Grantaire’s lips.

“Does that mean you’ll come back home?” Grantaire asked.

“Of course, you doofus. I missed you too much to stay away any longer!” Enjolras kissed him again before reminding him that he had a set to finish. Grantaire straightened up and played the remaining three songs in the set with the world’s biggest grin on his face.


End file.
